Mi¿guardian?
by cuinsi45
Summary: Nueva historia, obviamente Jelsa. Si quieren saber mas pónganse a leer 7u7 .
1. Chapter 1

**Si ya estás aquí es por que capte tu atención, así que a leer!**

...

Me desperté dos minutos antes que el despertador como cada mañana. Era lunes así que tenía que alistarme para ir a la Universidad.

Una vez aseada me puse mi ropa del día, me senté frente al espejo de mi tocador y pensé en la forma correcta de arreglar mi cabello. No soy vanidosa, pero no podía andar por ahí despeinada. Al final opte por recoger mi cabello en una simple trenza francesa.

Por último no podía olvidar mi collar de plata con un pequeño zafiro en el centro, mi posición más valiosa, un regalo de mi madre en el último cumpleaños que festeje a su lado. Y claro, no puedo olvidar mis guantes.

Una vez lista, me dispuse a bajar a desayunar. Llegué al comedor donde nuestra ama de llaves, Alberta, preparaba el desayuno.

— Buenos días — salude a Alberta, era como de la familia para nosotras. Mi nana desde el momento en que nací. Desde que tengo memoria ella ha estado ahí para mi hermana Anna y para mí

— Buenos días — me respondió con su dulce tono de voz. A mi olfato impacto un delicioso aroma producto del platillo que Alberta preparaba

— ¿Anna no está en casa? — pregunté mientras me sentaba en el desayunador. Anna es mi hermana menor por 1 año con 8 meses, una dulce chica con energía hasta para regalar, y una actitud positiva que podría volver loco hasta al más tranquilo de los monjes.

— Kristoff pasó por ella

Kristoff es la única persona ajena a la familia que le tiene paciencia a mi querida hermanita. Es un chico de cabello rubio y facciones anchas, a simple vista podría parecer un matón, pero la verdad es que es extremadamente dulce y amable.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que llegó a casa para recoger a Anna en su primera cita; su antigua carcacha que se hacía pasar por camioneta; la forma en que papá lo interrogó acerca de sus intenciones con Anna; y una que otra amenaza típica de un padre celoso. Todo eso hace apenas unos años cuando mis queridos padres aún estaban con nosotros.

En fin, no me gusta tener pensamientos tristes.

Después de desayunar me despido de Alberta. Tengo que ir a la Universidad, la misma donde asisten Anna y Kristoff, " The Frozen Institute" se llama, un colegio privado donde sólo se entra pagando una gran colegiatura o con una beca de excelencia académica, como es el caso de mi querido "cuñadito".

En el caso de Anna y mío, bueno, creo que no he dicho que somos las herederas de las industrias Arendelle, una de las más grandes empresas del continente, y obviamente el dinero nunca ha faltado en mi familia. Aunque claro que no permito los excesos, y con excesos me refiero a Anna. Si ella manejará las cuentas bancarias, estoy segura de que nos hubiera dejado en la quiebra hace mucho.

— Nos vemos luego — me despido de Alberta antes de salir de la casa. Una casa realmente grande al final de un fraccionamiento privado. No una mansión enorme como muchos creerían

Camino unos minutos hasta una parada de autobús.

Se lo que piensan. Con tanto dinero ¿por qué no tener un carro o un chofer?

La primera es simple; no se conducir y tampoco he tenido intenciones de aprender.

La segunda; como ya dije, los gastos innecesarios no son bien vistos por mí, y un chofer sin duda lo sería.

Y si se preguntan por qué no viajó con Kristoff y Anna. Bueno para empezar su horario es diferente al mío, y no me gusta hacer mal tercio.

El autobús llega y yo lo abordó.

Y ahí encuentro una posible tercera razón por la cual me gusta tomar el autobús.

Tadashi Hamada, un chico genio como lo llaman los profesores, el mejor promedio de todo el instituto, bastante guapo y con una amabilidad que haría derretir a cualquier chica. Estudia robótica; sin embargo llegamos a coincidir en algunas clases.

Y por si fuera poco, es el único chico que me trata amablemente. Tengo amigas claro, pero sólo eso, amigas, en cuanto a chicos, bueno no soy muy sociable que digamos, soy fría, literalmente.

Se encuentra sentado casi al final del autobús. Conforme me acerco no puedo evitar hacer contacto visual

— ¿Te quieres sentar?

Y ahí está, se los dije, es amabilidad pura. Ahora me ofrece su asiento en el autobús

— Gracias — acepto y él se levanta para que yo me pueda sentar. Creo que me he sonrojado, cielos, su sonrisa es tan bonita.

Quizá si no estuviera tan embobada me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor

— ¡muy bien manos arriba! — un tipo se levanta de entre los asientos delanteros con un arma en su mano

Creo que es obvio lo que pasa, sin embargo…

— ¡Esto es un asalto! — Ahora otro sujeto se revela como su cómplice, igualmente sacando un arma de entre sus ropas

"¡Oh Dios!" "No puede ser" Escuchó uno que otro lamento del resto de los pasajeros

— ¡Entreguen todo lo de valor ahora! — El sujeto de adelante comienza a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del autobús arrebatado carteras, celulares, joyas... ¡Oh no!

Trato de ocultar mi collar, pero esos malditos parecen tener un olfato especial para esto

— ¿Que tratas de esconder hermosa?

¡Diablos! Me descubrió. Tengo tanto miedo que me paralizó en el lugar. Busco controlarme a como dé lugar, no puedo permitirme aterrorizarme de esta manera

— Vámonos — le dice su cómplice, al parecer el ya termino de recoger su botín.

Antes de irse, el maldito arranca mi collar de un tirón. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo veo cómo bajan y salen corriendo del lugar.

Todos están en shock; algunas señoras lloran y los hombres se lamentan, con el sentimiento de impotencia que conlleva vivir estas situaciones

— ¿Estás bien? — Tadashi me pregunta.

Claro que no estoy bien. Es la primera vez que esto me ocurre. Y por si fuera poco, esos malditos se llevaron el recuerdo más preciado de mi madre. Quiero llorar; pero sé que ese no es el lugar ni el momento para romperme.

Sólo asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Aún no salgo del shock, siento un nudo en el estómago, mis manos débiles y mis rodillas temblar.

...

Una hora después estamos en la estación de Policía. Después del robo, el chofer del autobús había divisado un auto patrulla al cual pidió auxilio, los uniformados nos pidieron que fuéramos a la estación a levantar la denuncia. Y bueno, aquí estamos, con toda esta basura burocrática. Por suerte Tadashi está aquí.

— ¡Elsa! — escuchó la voz de mi hermana. Al llegar aquí le avise de lo sucedido para que pudiera venir por mí. Creo que la preocupe de más, está bastante agitada y apenas entiendo lo que dice.

Detrás de ella aparece Kristoff con un rostro que denota la misma preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien, no te hicieron nada? — quizá debí aclarar las cosas por teléfono, para así evitar que todo este exceso de preocupación

— Estoy bien, sólo fue el susto — respondo buscando tranquilizarlos.

Giro mi rostro y me doy cuenta de que Tadashi se ha alejado un poco, seguramente para darme un poco de privacidad.

Estoy por acercarme a él para despedirme, pero una tercera voz me impide hacerlo

— ¡Elsa, niña! — por la puerta entra un corpulento hombre de aspecto soviético, rojas mejillas y largas barbas

— Señor North — me sorprendo al verlo ahí. Probablemente Anna le llamo por si era necesario firmar algún acta

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? Por qué de ser así créeme que no descansare hasta…

Mi risa lo interrumpe. Siempre tan entusiasta. — estoy bien gracias. — su mirada se relaja al instante

El señor North Overland es el dueño de industrias Overland, empresa hermana de industrias Arendelle. Mi padre y él se conocieron hace ya muchos años en un lejano viaje; mi padre me contaba que cuando lo conoció simplemente no lo soportaba, y un par de años después eran mejores amigos. Tanto así, que en el testamento de mi padre había pronunciado al señor Overland para que manejará ambas empresas hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Me sumerjo tanto en recuerdos que ignoro por completo lo que me dicen, lo único que veo es a Anna asentir ante las palabras del señor North

— Creo que tiene razón Elsa — No tengo idea de lo que Anna dice. Sólo hago una mueca de entendimiento y ella rueda los ojos a forma de burla.

— Entonces las veo mañana a primera hora, jojo — el señor Overland se despide con esa risa típica que hace que los niños lo confundan con Santa

Y yo aún no sé de qué rayos hablaban.

— Te explico en casa — Tal parece que mi hermana me conoce mejor de los que creía.

Salimos de la estación de Policía, rumbo camioneta de Kristoff. Subo a la parte trasera y emprendemos camino a casa.

Kristoff nos deja en la entrada y se va recordándole que pasará por nosotros a las 7:30 am. ¿Para qué? No lo sé

Alberta se ha ido a su casa. Perdí todo el maldito día levantando la denuncia que posiblemente de nada servirá. Además, me he olvidado de despedirme de Tadashi. Y por si fuera poco también perdí un día de clases

— ¿Segura que estas bien? — Pregunta Anna desde el sillón de la sala. Con su mano palma en este, pidiéndome que tome asiento junto a ella

— Claro — por supuesto que miento, pero no quiero romper en llanto frente a mi hermanita. Yo soy la mayor y debo ser fuerte

— Elsa, sabes lo mal que pudo haber terminado, pudieron lastimarte...

— O yo a ellos — interrumpo con voz seca.

Anna calla.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que el señor Overland dijo?

— Amm… no — río un poco buscando reducir la tensión, pero parece imposible en este momento

— No podemos arriesgarnos a que esto vuelva a pasar. — creo que ahora está más preocupada que nunca

— Vamos Anna. Fue mala suerte, he tomado ese autobús por tres años y nuca había sucedido nada

— Aun así. — Sentencia firmemente ¿dese cuando se invirtieron los papeles de hermana?. — tú dices que la seguridad es primero — rayos, ahora usa mis frases en mi contra. — Así que mañana mismo conocerás a tu guardaespaldas personal — sonríe triunfante como una niña pequeña

— ¿Que? ¿Qué? — ¿guardaespaldas? — Anna yo no necesito...

— Nada de eso — me dice negando con la cabeza. — ya está decidido

…

 **Pequeño off-topic.**

 **Primero. Sé que seguramente existen historias con un argumento similar a este; ya que bueno, es obvio quien va a ser el "guardaespaldas" pero bueno, tratare de hacer algo relativamente diferente.**

 **Segundo. Yo desprecio toda pareja que no sea Jelsa (salvo una pequeña excepción) así que no esperen que la "relación" de Elsa y Tadashi llegue lejos. ¡Arriba el Jelsa y muerte al Tadelsa! :v 7u7 :v**

 **Si alguien nota algún error, háganmelo saber**

 **Fin del comunicado! 7u7**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Eh aquí el capítulo 2 de mi humilde historia!**

…

El sol iluminaba con alegría aquel martes. Los pájaros cantaban, todo estaba puesto para ser un gran día.

— Despierta dormilona

Dentro de una habitación de gran tamaño, una emocionada chica de cabellos rojizos insistía en despertar a su querida hermana.

— Anna déjame dormir — se negaba a levantarse, cada que su hermana la agitaba ella simplemente se envolvía en sus sabanas

— Vamos Elsa son las siete y...

— ¿Las siete? — Como por arte de magia se incorporó sobre su cama. Normalmente acostumbraba despertarse mucho antes. — Tengo que apresurarme — salió de su cama en dirección al baño donde el sonido de la regadera no tardo en escucharse

— ¿Por qué esa manía de pararte tan temprano? — preguntó Anna, que se había recostado en la cama a la espera de su hermana. — tus clases comienzan hasta las nueve. No como las mías que comienzan a las ocho. No te preocupes, no tendré las primeras clases — aclaro antes de que Elsa la reprendiera, sabía que jamás le permitiría evadir una clase

En cuestión de minutos Elsa salía duchada. Con ayuda de Anna se vistió y se arregló como acostumbraba.

— Bueno, Kristoff pasará por nosotros en unos minutos — le recordó mientras caminaba a la puerta

— ¿Es enserio? Anna ya te dije que no necesito un...

— Si como sea. Te veo abajo — y tan rápido como la había interrumpido, salió de la habitación.

Elsa supo que no tenía opción, sabía que el señor North había sido el de la idea, así que so tenía que convencer a alguien tendría que ser a él. No sería muy difícil, tenía un ligero haz bajo la manga

Con pesadez salió de la casa donde Anna ya la esperaba en la camioneta de Kristoff.

— Buenos días — saludo el rubio.

Elsa respondió con el mismo saludo y emprendieron el viaje.

...

Siento un ligero vacío en mi estómago. Ahora recuerdo que Anna me apresuró tanto que no había tomado nada para desayunar.

Por fin llegamos, el edificio de industrias Overland, justo a un lado del de industrias Arendelle.

Aún recuerdo las pocas veces que papá me trajo aquí, eran buenos tiempos cuando me la vivía recorriendo y jugando por los pasillos junto a Anna

Bajo del vehículo y comenzamos a caminar. Vamos en dirección del edificio de industrias Overland.

Nadie dice nada, ni Kristoff ni Anna ni yo, sólo caminamos hasta el elevador. La recepcionista ya nos conoce así que no nos retrasa de ninguna forma. Mejor así, ya quiero que esto termine

Por fin llegamos al último piso, todos trabajan apresuradamente frente a sus computadoras tan arduamente que ni notan nuestra presencia.

Avanzamos hasta la oficina del señor North. La puerta siempre está abierta, es parte de su estilo de vida, tener las puertas abiertas genera un sentimiento de bienvenida, nos llegó a decir en alguna ocasión.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable! — Tal parece que está molesto, tanto que no ha notado que estamos justo debajo del marco de la puerta. — Pues apresúrate, llegarán en cualquier monumento — cuelga el teléfono de escritorio que tiene. Los celulares nunca han ido con él.

Creo saber con quién hablaba, pero prefiero no emitir un comentario inoportuno.

— Ya llegamos — mi hermana y sus formas de saludar siempre haciendo notar su presencia

— Oh queridas — nos saluda con su típico gran abrazo, ni siquiera Kristoff se salva, aunque creo que lo disfruta. Ambos se llevan muy bien, de hecho son bastante parecidos, tipos rudos por fuera, pero llenos de cariño y bondad.

— Y bien ¿dónde está? — Anna es directa, inclusive gira la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, ¡Ay!, es tan graciosa. — quien será el encargado de cuidar a Elsa.

Conozco esa actitud de hermana sobreprotectora, no es la primera vez que la veo en esa fase; aunque algunas ocasiones le gusta exagerar

— Está un poco retardado, pero descuiden, ya lo regañe como se merece.

— Oh si, en cuanto a eso… — no sé cómo expresarme, así que decido ser directa. — No creo necesitar un guardaespaldas — entiendo que es mi última oportunidad de librarme de todo esto, y para eso tengo que convencer al señor Overland

— ¡Oh! vamos pequeña. Sé muy bien que no lo necesitas; sin embargo aún recuerdo la promesa que le hice a tus padres de cuidarlas si algo les pasaba. Así como ellos lo hubieran hecho con mi pequeña Tooth si algo me hubiera pasado a mí

O la pequeña Tooth, hija del señor North, hace mucho que no la veo.

— Además estoy seguro de que te llevarás bien con él. Si hay alguien en quien confió para cuidarte es en él.

En mi mente sólo imagino a un policía o militar jubilado y amargado como prácticamente todos los guardaespaldas. ¿O quizá un ex agente de gobierno super entrenado? ¡Naa!, eso sería demasiado hasta para la sobreprotección del buen tío North.

— Yo lo entiendo, pero usted sabe lo de mis poderes y... — No me gusta usar mis poderes como pretextos, pero no parece haber otras opciones. Y claro que también me preocupa, no cualquiera comprendería tan fácil mis habilidades; inclusive, a veces pienso que ni yo lo he hecho

— Es cierto — agrega Anna igualmente preocupada. Creo que ni ella había considerado ese factor

Pero parece que el señor North si lo hizo.

— Ya te dije que podemos confiar en él. — Se nota completamente confiado, inclusive ríe un poco con su estilo navideño — Si confías en mí, puedes confiar en él.

Me ha ganado con esa simple oración. Tiene razón, mis padres confiaron en él y ahora yo tengo que hacer lo mismo. Realmente agradezco que existan personas tan buenas como él

Sonríe de oreja a oreja, se sienta en su gran silla de ejecutivo, y nos pide que tomemos asiento en el gran sillón de su oficina. Tal parece que lo único que queda es esperar

Todos guardamos silencio. Yo observo la oficina, es rústica, algunas pinturas adornan las paredes; en el escritorio está una computadora, el teléfono y algunas fotografías de su familia, de hecho sólo son tres, de las cuales sobresale una muy llamativa en la cual están el señor North, su hija Tooth, la cual es como una hermana para mí, a pesar de nuestra escasa comunicación, la última vez que la vi ambas estábamos locas por las películas de vampiros sexis, eso ya hace algunos años; por ultimo esta la señora Noela Overland, madre de Tooth y difunta esposa del señor North. No tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, puesto que murió cuando yo era muy joven, pero por lo que recuerdo y por lo que me contaron, se trataba de una señora excepcionalmente amable y llena de alegría.

— ¿Qué hora es? — la pregunta de Anna me regresa a la realidad. Esta aburrida, lo comprendo, y conociéndola, hará esa pregunta cada dos minutos

— El joven Jack está aquí — del altavoz del teléfono se escucha la voz de la secretaria personal.

— Bueno, ya está aquí — North sonríe y dirige su mirada hacia el ascensor.

Anna, Kristoff y yo lo limitamos.

Un ligero efecto de curiosidad recorre mi ser; aunque hay algo que no me cuadra ¿Acaso la secretaria dijo joven?

En ese instante las puertas del elevador se abren y mi pregunta es contestada.

Un chico de una edad aproximada a la mía camina hacia nosotros, es el único que sale del ascensor, así que todo parece indicar que es el. Estoy sorprendida, no lo niego, pero es que simplemente no es lo que esperaba; digo, es delgado y no es muy alto. Simplemente no parece el tipo de personas a las que encargarías tu seguridad.

— ¡Jack muchacho! — El señor North se adelanta y abraza al muchacho con afecto, el joven corresponde el gesto con la misma euforia — Adelante pasemos todos para presentarnos. — esta tan alegre que parece haber olvidado el retardo de su "hombre" de confianza

Antes de entrar veo una tonta sonrisa en la cara de mi hermana, me mira directamente a los ojos y se muerde ligeramente el labio. Yo no entiendo que trata de decirme, y creo que no quiero saberlo

Una vez adentro Jack y North se paran frente a nosotros, este último pone una mano en su hombro a manera de confianza. Si no lo conociera diría que es su hijo, porque así es como parece tratarlo.

Ahí lo observó discretamente. Su cabello es blanco como la nieve, sus ojos azules que parecen dos estrellas heladas; en fin, es guapo, no lo voy a negar.

— Un gusto conocerlos — uno a uno saluda con un apretón de manos. Primero a Kristoff, luego a Anna y por último a mí. Me mira directamente a los ojos y siento que me lee como a un libro, quizá si sea alguna especie de agente súper entrenado como los de las películas

— Señor, le recuerdo que tiene una junta a las nueve — otra vez la voz de la secretaria se escucha por el altavoz del teléfono.

— Oh lo lamento muchachos — su disculpa no es necesaria, todos entendemos que es un hombre ocupado. — lamento no poder quedarme a charlar con ustedes

Nos despedimos de el con un gran abrazo. Salimos con dirección al elevador, pero antes le pide a Jack hablar un momento a solas. Así sólo entramos los tres al ascensor, Kristoff presiona el botón y comenzamos el descenso.

Todo va bien, la música típica suena, y nadie dice nada, hasta que...

— Creo que te ganaste la lotería — comenta Anna en un tono que no me agrada para nada

— ¿De qué hablas? — no sé si seguirle dando más cuerda a mi hermana o simplemente ignorarla.

— Vamos, no me vas a negar que es todo un galán. — Kristoff rueda los ojos haciéndose el ofendido. — vamos Kris. Hasta tú tienes que admitirlo.

— Prefiero guardarse mis comentarios — Anna suspira, le encanta cuando se encela

— Admito que no es lo que esperaba — es cierto. Las puestas por fin se abren. — pero sigo creyendo que no necesito un guardaespaldas

Esperamos en el lobby un par de minutos, las puertas del elevador vuelven a abrirse y entonces aparece. Ahora que lo veo, su vestimenta es la típica de un universitario promedio: unos pantalones cafés y una sudadera azul con adornos blancos; personalmente yo esperaba un traje negro con gafas del mismo color incluidas. Vestido así, nadie creería que es un agente de seguridad privada, si el que realmente lo es.

Se acerca a nosotros y nos sonríe. Su sonrisa hace una curiosa curva

— Supongo que se dirigen a la universidad. — valla, seguramente North le dio una agenda de mis horarios.

— No exactamente — responde Anna. — Aún tengo un par de horas libres y no pienso pasarlas en la escuela.

— Entiendo. Pero supongo que la señorita Elsa no tiene la misma suerte. — Anna ríe ante aquel comentario. Por lo menos tiene carisma

Sin embargo… ahora que lo pienso… ¡Tengo que llegar a la escuela! y si Kristoff no me lleva, seguro llegó tarde, y yo no puedo llegar tarde, no después de haber faltado el día anterior por culpa de dos maltados malandrines y la eterna burocracia de nuestro sistema de justicia

— Así es... Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. — ¿Que? ¿Realmente planea dejarme aquí? —Cuida bien a mi hermana o te las veras conmigo. — lanza su insignificante amenaza ante la cual mi guardaespaldas, en vez de molestarse, ríe y asiente con la cabeza. — ¡Adiós! — toma de la mano a Kristoff y sale del edificio junto con él. Más tarde tendré que hablar seriamente con ella

Ahora estamos solo los dos, no sé qué decir ni que hacer. Quiero creer que hay un auto esperándonos afuera.

— ¿Podemos irnos? — Cortésmente me indica la salida haciendo una leve reverencia. Yo asiento y salimos del gran edificio.

Sin duda este será un largo, muy largo día…

…

 **7u7 hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Por ultimo. Si alguien nota algún error o duden en hacérmelo saber 7u7 O Opiniones, recomendaciones, críticas, sugerencias, quejas, alabanzas o insultos también son aceptados.**

✌ **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestamente no me gusto como escribí este capítulo, sentí que lo hice muy simple, pero honestamente no encontré alguna forma de mejorarlo.**

…

Sobré la acera está un auto color negro de lujo, no es último modelo, pero es más de lo que yo pediría. Subimos al vehículo, y cuando pienso que estar por arrancar, lo veo llevarse las manos al rostro.

— ¡Ay! No — se lamenta como si hubiera cometido un error. — se supone que tenía que abrirte la puerta

¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es su gran error?

No puedo evitar reír por la exageración

— No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo hagas — se tranquiliza un poco y comienza a reír — No creas que soy de esas chicas que necesitan que hagan todo por ellas

— Me alegra saberlo. — Inmediatamente se relaja, enciende el auto y comienza a conducir

— ¿Eres nuevo en esto verdad? — siento la confianza para comenzar a indagar un poquitito. No suelo ser muy sociable con alguien a quien acabo de conocer, pero parece que pasare mucho tiempo con este Jack

— O no, claro que no — ¿cómo es eso posible? Ahora que lo veo bien, creo que es más joven que yo. — Este es mi segundo trabajo — responde con orgullo.

Ahora si no lo resisto y rio a carcajadas

— Lo siento — no quiero que se sienta ofendido, aunque no parece ser así. Inclusive la risa se le contagia

— Es enserio, apenas hace dos meses que inicie con esto

No puedo creerlo. ¿Dos meses y el señor Overland lo pone a cargo de mí se seguridad? Bueno, no es como que sea alguien de alto riesgo como la hija de un presidente o algo así. Creo que más que un guardaespaldas tengo un chofer

Creo que malinterpreto mi reacción. Espero que no esté molesto, quizá debería disculparme.

Al final no digo nada y continuamos el trayecto en silencio.

Por fortuna es muy buen conductor, en menos de lo que esperaba ya estamos en la entrada del Frozen Institute, inclusive tengo tiempo de sobra

— Gracias por traerme — rompo por fin el silencio lista para bajar del vehículo, pero el sigue. — Amm… yo bajaba ahí — trató de señalar la entrada principal la cual va quedando cada vez más lejos.

— Debemos buscar donde estacionar el carro — me responde tranquilamente; avanza un poco más hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento. Todos los alumnos tienen derecho a un lugar, pero muchos, como yo, no lo ocupan.

Se estacionan cerca de mi edificio de clases. La escuela es realmente grande. De un lado está el estacionamiento junto a las oficinas escolares, en medios los edificios de estudio y la cafetería; y por último las áreas verdes que incluyen los campos de futbol americano.

— Bueno, supongo que te veré a la salida — estoy lista para dirigirme a mi aula, pero su respuesta me hace detenerme en seco

— No exactamente — justo lo que temía — tengo que asegurarme que todo sea seguro y eso

— Pero es una escuela, no hay nada inseguro aquí — trató de debatirle. Ir por él campus con mi guardaespaldas es algo que no quiero; aunque claro que el no parece, cualquiera lo confundiría con un estudiante mas

— Tranquila — ríe un poco al ver mi descontento. — te diré que. Sólo por hoy estaré contigo, veré que no exista algún peligro, que nadie te moleste; y después solo me veras a la entrada y a la salía. ¿Te parece?

— ¿Tengo otra opción? — el ríe y niega con la cabeza. — Bien, pero si alguien pregunta, no digas que eres mi guardaespaldas.

— Echo

Me siento un poco más tranquila así. El camina a mi lado, observando el campus, lo noto sorprendido como si nunca hubiera visto algo así; noto también los murmullos de algunos, los chicos miran sorprendidos, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que piensan; las chicas parecen celosas, murmurando entre ellas lo que seguramente son insultos.

Para bien o para mal ya estoy acostumbrada. Mi carácter fuerte y mi frialdad hacia la gente no me han conseguido muchos amigos. Así que sólo ignoro a aquellos que hablan a mis espaldas

Nos adentramos en el edificio de aulas, subo las escaleras al primer piso donde corresponden mis clases. Quiero voltearme y decirle que hasta ahí está bien, que se valla y me espere hasta la salida.

Pero no. Simplemente sigo e ingreso al salón; no es muy grande, las paredes están pintadas de blanco en su totalidad, las ventanas permiten ver gran parte de las áreas verdes destinadas al entrenamiento de Fútbol.

Busco donde sentarme, no hay muchas bancas. De hecho somos pocos los alumnos.

Aún faltan unos minutos para que dé inicio la clase. Como siempre, son pocos los alumnos que llegan con anticipación. De hecho sólo soy yo

Me siento en mi lugar de siempre, justo en medio. Jack aún no ha entrado, de hecho no lo veo, quizá está en el pasillo vigilando.

Justo en ese momento veo entrar a Tadashi, con sus típicos pantalones y su gorra la cual nunca se quita. Sonríe al verme, lo cual creo que me hace sonrojar ligeramente.

Deja su mochila en la primera banca y se acerca a mí.

— Hola — me saluda y yo me limito a repetir su saludo. — quería saber cómo estas. Ya sabes... Lo de ayer.

Nunca creí que ser asaltada me agradaría tanto.

— Este... estoy bien gracias — no se me ocurre que más decir. Creo que he perdido la capacidad de hablar, ¿Cómo es que me pasa esto?

Por suerte, o no tanta, el popular grupo de chicas hace acto de presencia

— ¡Tadashi! — se escucha el llamado del grupo de "chicas populares"

— ¿Por qué no viniste ayer? — Pregunta Alice, la chica más popular de mi grupo y quizá del instituto, es linda, no lo niego, pero eso no le quita lo cabeza hueca.

— Nos vemos luego — Tadashi se despide y se dirige con Alice y su grupo, ella me mira y sonríe triunfalmente

Tadashi es tan amable que raya en la línea de la ingenuidad. Es obvio que la mayoría babea por él.

Aunque creo que no debe importarme, después de todo sólo es mi amigo y nada más.

Poco a poco van llegando el resto de mis compañeros. No somos muchos, sólo catorce.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Jack?

Y como si fuera magia, aparece en la puerta, observa el grupo y después se adentra.

No sé por qué, pero las quijadas de Alice y sus amigas cuelgan de sus rostros. Están más embobadas de lo normal, y creía que eso era imposible.

Jack avanza hacia mí, todos lo miran sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Me pregunta de lo más normal con su típica sonrisa torcida

Me extrañó un poco, pero recuerdo que no he desayunado. Algo de comida no me caería nada mal

— Eso creí — creo que mi silencio me delató. De la bolsa frontal de sus sudadera saca un jugo y unas galletas de chocolate. Mis favoritas de hecho

— ¿encontraste la máquina verdad? — yo pregunto ya conociendo la respuesta

— De hecho fui al baño, y bueno, se me antojó un bocadillo. — Esa sonrisa torcida otra vez, ahora que lo noto, tiene una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos

— Gracias — No sé qué más decir, acepto el jugo y galletas y comienzo a "desayunar"

Por suerte la profesora Bella ingresa, lista para comenzar la clase. Aunque se distrae un poco viendo a Jack.

Jack por fin se da cuenta de que todas las miradas están sobre él. Se dirige a la salida listo para marcharse

Está por salir, su cuerpo ya está fuera del salón, sin embargo se detiene y asoma solo su cabeza por la puerta de una manera algo comica

— ¿Tienen receso? — Pregunta .Siento la sangre llegar a mi rostro. Me está avergonzado.

— Si — responde la profesora algo extrañada — es de 11:30 a 12:00.

— Oh. Entonces te veo a esa hora. — se despide de mi agitando su mano y se va. De repente todas las miradas están sobre mí

— Vaya que no pierde el tiempo señorita Elsa. — creo que voy a explotar. Cualquier otro día nadie notaría mi existencia, pero hoy todos me observan. — Y valla que es guapo. — añade. Creo que ha dejado de ser mi profesora favorita

— Se equivoca señorita bella… — tartamudo por el nerviosismo. — Él es... — no quiero decir que es mi guardaespaldas, así que... — es un amigo — suelto por fin. Y creo que lo creyeron

— Entonces está disponible — escucho a Alice susurrar para ella misma.

Creo que este será un largo día.

...

El chirrido de la campana nos indica que el receso ha comenzado.

Suspiro aliviada. Guardo mis cosas en mi mochila y me dispongo a salir. Espero ver a Jack afuera, pero eso no ocurre.

Ña, no le doy importancia y me dirigió a la cafetería, cuando llego, pido un almuerzo y me siento en una de las tantas mesas del lugar. Aquí cabrían cuatro personas, pero casi siempre como sola.

— ¿Está ocupado? — levantó la vista y veo a Tadashi con su bandeja del almuerzo, noto que es incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. Y me alegra que así sea.

— No, adelante — realmente estoy sorprendida, es la primera vez que alguien, a excepción de mis amigas y Anna, almuerza conmigo.

Él toma asiento frente a mí y comienza a comer sus papas fritas.

— ¿Quieres? — Me ofrece y estoy dispuesta a aceptar. Siento que esto parece una escena de esas películas románticas que Anna ve todo el tiempo

Pero esto es la vida real. Y

— Gracias — una mano pálida se entromete en mi camino e intercepta la papa que iba a tomar

No me cuesta trabajo reconocer de quien se trata

— Mmm, no, no están envenenadas — comenta a modo de broma, ocupa la tercera silla y se sienta. Lo noto algo agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Tadashi mira algo extrañado — yo... Tengo que ir por unas cosas — justo lo que temía, Jack lo asustó. — Nos vemos luego — alcanza a despedirse antes de perderse entre el resto de los estudiantes

— ¿se va tan pronto? — me pregunta Jack cuando Tadashi ya se fue— pero si aún falta para las 12. — pregunta de lo más tranquilo, como si no supiera que acaba de hacer.

Obviamente estoy molesta, no tengo nada contra Jack, pero es como tener una especie de amigo inmaduro y no un guardaespaldas. Aunque a este punto ya no sé lo que quiero.

— ¿Estuviste corriendo? — no quiero hablar del tema de Tadashi, así que decido cambiar de tema.

— A sí. Más o menos — aún está recuperando el aliento — estaba recorriendo el campus y un grupo de chicas comenzó a molestarme. — ¿es enserio? — y bueno… yo no soy su tipo, así que tuve que huir.

Esa sí que no me la esperaba. ¿Un chico huyendo de un grupo de universitarias? Tengo que averiguar si es gay, claro que no ahora.

— ¡Oh! y lamento lo de tu amigo — paro de comer para poner atención — sé que interrumpí un poco, pero debes entender que es mi trabajo.

— Yo no sé de qué hablas — trató de regresar a mi acritud fría y cortante, solo espero que funcione en él

— Vamos. ¿Crees que no noto que babeas por él? — Siento mis mejillas enrojecer ante sus atrevidos comentarios — ¿y sabes qué? El babea por ti. De hecho creo que deberías agradecerme.

— ¿Agradecerte?

— Sí. Apuesto por tu sorpresa a que es la primera vez que él se sienta contigo. — creo que tiene razón. — y eso se debe a que obviamente esta celoso de mí. — termino señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar, siempre con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Que te hace creer eso?— valla que tiene un alto autoestima

— Nah, es broma. Sólo quería probar una vieja táctica.

— ¿La cuál es?

— Afirmar algo y esperar que la otra persona lo afirme. Y usted señorita Arendelle lo acaba de hacer. Ahora sé que le gusta ese joven.

¿Así de repente me hablaba de usted? Bueno no me molesta, al contrario, creo que es mejor así.

El resto del receso pasa en silencio, yo consumo mis alimentos mientras el parece divagar en su mente, de vez en cuando mueve los ojos hacia arriba, quizá enfocando el cielo o simplemente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Estoy por preguntarle si no va a comer, pero me arrepiento al instante, si quiere comer puede hacerlo cuando quiera, ya que prácticamente tiene el día libre.

La campana suena indicando el fin. Tomo mis cosas y procedo a dirigirme de regreso a mi aula.

— ¿la espero en el auto? — Otra vez esos prefijos formales

Ante su pregunta sólo asiento con la cabeza y mirada firme. Comienzo a caminar y Jack solo se queda ahí, sentado y divagando

Llego a mi salón y el resto de las clases transcurren con normalidad, nadie me habla, aunque muchos murmuran, sobre mi o mejor dicho sobre Jack. Llegó escuchar a algunos afirmando que es mi hermano perdido, otros dicen que es mi novio, e inclusive algunos locos comentan que se trata de mi hijo.

Obviamente todos están mal, y yo no le tomo la importancia necesaria como para intervenir.

Por fin la campana suena. El día escolar ha acabado

…

 **Uff, este capítulo lo termine de editar a las 2:23 a.m, ya estoy medio dormido, así que si notan un error, háganmelo saber para corregirlo a la brevedad**


End file.
